


Cops: Peas

by IntercranialSubspaces



Category: Kids in the Hall
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntercranialSubspaces/pseuds/IntercranialSubspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short, silly, Cops sketch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops: Peas

**Author's Note:**

> Cop #1 is Bruce McCulloch's cop, Cop #2 is Mark McKinney's. I hope their voices are recognisable in this fic.  
> These characters are creations and property of The Kids in the Hall.   
> I write fanfiction for love and fun, not for money.

Cop #1: "So, how come your hat's all bashed in like that?"  
Cop #2: I was in the kitchen back at the station, making some toast. Turned around to get the butter and slipped on one of those, uh, what do you call them? Peas. I slipped over on a pea"  
1: "Yeah. Top brass don't get that Risotto Night doesn't work out the same for everyone"  
2: "Risotto Primavera"  
1: "Pfff. I hear ya"  
2: "Tasty though"  
1: Oh yeah  
2: Yeah.


End file.
